Scream Queens
Scream Queens (and later on Scream Queens 2) was a short-lived, reality competition series where it chronicles a group of ten aspring actresses who are competing for a role in the Saw movie franchise. (Keep in mind that this show has nothing to do with the short-lived 2015 horror-comedy anthology series airing on FOX of the same name.) Premise Season 1 The series gathers ten unknown actresses who will vie for an unprecedented prize -- a breakout role in Saw VI from Lionsgate and Twisted Pictures. With the Saw franchise nearing 700 million dollars in worldwide revenue, this is a chance at stardom on a infinite stage. The contestants will compete in a series of exacting challenges designed to prove they have the smarts, talent and strength to succeed. From working with bugs, gore and stunts to acting across from A-list talent, the girls will be put through an intense horror-acting boot camp. Over the course of the series, the cast will be schooled by judged by a team of three. James Gunn (writer/director/producer of such horror films as "Dawn of the Dead" and "Slither", will direct the girls during the show's many acting challenges; Shawnee Smith, star of the Saw franchise will mentor them from the perspective of a real "Scream Queen" and Hollywood's most toughest acting coach, John Homa, will employ his ass-kicking style to force the women to fight their inner demons before they fight their on-screen demons. Over the course of the series' eight one-hour episodes, those skilled and sexy enough to command the screen survive. Those who don't will "get the axe" until only one strong, seductive and stellar actress remains, earning the break-out role in SAW VI and the title of "SCREAM QUEEN". Season 2 Scream Queens 2 will take a new cadre of ten aspiring actresses and give them the chance to win a breakthrough role in "Saw 3D" the next film in the Lionsgate's "Saw" horror franchise. The reality competition series is produced by Lionsgate and Joke Productions, Inc. and is slated to premiere Monday, August 2nd on VH1. Season 1 winner Tandera Howard was featured on the coveted and iconic "opening trap" scene "Saw IV" playing the character "Simone", due to her breakout performance and significant storyline, she is also expected to appear in future Lionsgate productions. a major coup for the previously undiscovered actress. This season's cast will once again to be put though a horror film boot camp with intense physical challenges, learning how to work with creatures, gore and stunts while also building their acting chops. The winning actress will have to prove to the panel of judges that she has the talent, the looks and especially the lungs to be a true "Scream Queen". Mentoring the hopefuls through the exacting process will be former model-turn-actress and horror film alum Jamie King ("My Bloody Valentine", "The Tripper"). The cast will also be taught by Hollywood's toughest acting coach John Homa and have their performances directed by Tim Sullivan ("2001 Maniacs", "Driftwood"). Over the course of the series' eight one-hour episode, those skilled and sexy enough to command the screen survive. Those who don't will "get the axe" until only one strong, seductive and stellar actress remains, earning the breakout role in SAW 3D ad the title of SCREAM QUEEN. Links Season 1 (Official Website) Season 2 (Official Website) Category:Reality Category:Popular Culture Category:Adult Category:Bizarre Category:Stunts & Dares Category:VH1 Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2008 premieres Category:2008 endings Category:2010 premieres Category:2010 endings